AWE in Toon Town
by The G-King
Summary: My Appearance in my upcoming story line AWE Animated Wreslting Entertainment. Wrestlenation is Up and Running. This ends AWE in Toon Town. I will soon start AWE: Animated Wrestling Entertainment
1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday night at my house, I was relaxing on my bed switching between channels when an ad caught my eye, in it, a very muscular man with a chainsaw was standing in the middle of a wrestling ring with an announcer at his side, "People of the world, do you have what it takes to be King of the Ring? To be Champion? Do you have what it takes to beat the master basher, The Chainsaw? Then put yourself to the test, take on AWE's Champion Chainsaw's challenge in a Falls-count-Anywhere!" the announcer yelled, Chainsaw then pushed him out of the way and planted his face in the camera "ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!" he threatened, he stepped back to let the announcer in "Tomorrow night, at the Mega dome" the announcer finished. I turned off the TV and went to bed, I had watched wrestling, particularly WWE, since I don't know when. What I would give to be part of a match.

The next day, I went to the Megadome to see how long the line was, surprisingly, there weren't many people willing to take Chainsaw's Challenge, The Eds, Duncan (TDI), Tyler (TDI), and Naruto were the only guys signing up, I went over to say hello, Duncan, Tyler and Naruto gave me some High-fives, Double-D gave me a handshake, but Ed and Eddy were fighting for some reason.

"Salutations my good friend, what brings you here?" Double-D asked, I wanted to answer, but my attention was caught on the fight between the other Eds "Don't mind them, Eddy wants Ed to enter the Contest in hopes of retrieving a money award for triumphing over the Chainsaw" Double-D explained, the fight stopped after Ed held Eddy up by the legs, "Let me go you big dolt! You're entering the match and winning me the money!" Eddy screamed, Ed, as usual, ignored Eddy and just dropped him. Eddy stood up and rubbed his head, he signed in Ed's name without him knowing and moved along so the others can sign. "I take a crack at it, I watched a lot of wrestling and I know quite a lot from it" I said and signed my name.

Later that Night at the Megadome, it was a sell-out for the AWE Event, the crowd was raring to see the show. A few matches were in place with the Main Event, Chainsaw's Challenge, set last. Tensions were certainly building backstage, we were placed in one of the vacant Locker rooms since the Superstars of AWE already had a Locker room of their own. Ed was dressed in his wrestling attire when the Eds tried to create their own wrestling ring, Eddy was wearing his trainers outfit, having one of those encouragement speeches with Ed, Double-D was in his usual clothing but with a yellow tie, signifying that he was Ed's Manager. Naruto was throwing some punches and kicks at a Punching Bag, they had banned the use of ninja weapons, and chakras, but that didn't stop him. Duncan and Tyler were warming up, stretching and practicing moves with each other. I, however, was dressed normal, I had a black cloak over a black shirt and jeans, with black boots, my usual attire, I had a manager enforce my 'Dark' appearance but he wasn't able to make it. The Make-up Artist painted two big tear drop rolling down my cheeks. A knock came at the door and a referee came in with a clipboard "The Main Event is up next, whose Ed?" he asked, Eddy rubbed his hands together in excitement and pushed Ed forward "Go Get' em Big Guy" Eddy cheered as he and Double-D followed Ed.

From now, on, the story will be featured in a different mode.

In the Ring, Chainsaw was standing, waiting, ready for the match to start

Announcer : This following match is Chainsaw's Challenge where Chainsaw will face 5 opponents in a gauntlet match, introducing first, he is the AWE Champion, The…CHAINSAAAAAW!!!! (Crowd Boos) In this match, if the Chainsaw is pinned or submitted, then the challenger who gains the win will become AWE Champion

Ed, Edd, n Eddy's theme song starts as the Eds walk down the ramp.

Announcer: …And his first opponent, from Peach Creek, he is one-third of the Erupting Eds, ED!!!!!!! (Crowd Cheers)

Ed makes his way into the ring and stands there as the ref starts the match. Ed, however, just stood there, he had no idea what to do, so he turned towards Eddy, Eddy smacked his head and pulled Ed from out of the ring to, once again, tell Ed what he was supposed to do. Unfortunately, Chainsaw wasn't known for his patience as he grabbed the duo and pulled them back into the ring, Double-D jumped in to negotiate with Chainsaw but he didn't care as he grabbed Double-D and tossed the Eds out of the ring. The ref immediately calls for the bell.

Announcer: Here is your winner as a result of a K.O…The CHAINSAW!!!! (Crowd boos)


	2. Chapter 2

We watched as the paramedics shipped the Eds out of the arena, Eddy helplessly mumbled "Am I a star yet?" they put them in an ambulance and drove away. Back in the ring, Chainsaw was not even tired yet, It was Tyler's turn.

The TDI them kicked on as Tyler, along with Lindsay, made their way to the ring.

Announcer: Introducing Chainsaw's 2nd challenger, from Muskoka, Canada, being accompanied to the ring by Lindsay, Tyler!!! (Crowd Cheers)

Tyler led Lindsay to a seat next to the commentators table, he gave her a kiss but was grabbed and quickly thrown into the ring by Chainsaw, Lindsay just said Good Luck but didn't know Tyler was in trouble. When Chainsaw got into the ring, Tyler quickly stood up and Punched him in the face for interrupting him, he stepped back figuring out what he had done, Chainsaw turned his back to Tyler and smiled, he wiped off a little blood of his lips and chuckled, Tyler chuckled as well but Chainsaw's expression quickly turned to anger, Tyler gulped and immediately ran out of the ring and back up the stage, the referee was clueless and called for the bell as Chainsaw began to laugh, Lindsay quickly ran after Tyler.

Announcer: Here is your winner as a result of a forfeit, the CHAINSAW!!!!!!!! (Crowd Boos)

In the back, Naruto was called out so it was just me and Duncan warming up, I was sitting down on a bench pulling up my right knee pads when Duncan came over, "So, you think watching several years of Wrestling gives you a chance of winning?" Duncan asked, I finished pulling up my knee pad, "It gives me a lot of moves to perform, maybe not winning the title, but proving that I can handle the toughest obstacles" I confessed, he understood me and when the ref called him for stand-by I have him a good luck hand shake.

Back in the Ring

The ref called for the bell after Naruto failed to get up after being knocked out outside of the ring.

Announcer: Here is your winner as a result of a Count-Out, Chainsaw!!! (Crowd boos)

Before Chainsaw had time to celebrate, the TDI theme kicked on again.

Announcer: Introducing Chainsaw's 4th opponent, from Muskoka, Canada, Duncan!!! (Crowd Cheers)

Duncan walked down the ramp, with a Mic in hand, he entered the ring and gave Chainsaw a congrats clap, "Congratulations, so far, you've managed to defeat three stiffs in three different varieties, K.O, Forfeit, and now Count-out, but now its my turn, and theres no way you can get the upper hand on me…" Duncan said, but was quickly cut-off as Chainsaw gave him a kick to the gut, he then threw Duncan outside of the ring, he kicked his body a few times and immediately turned his back on him, he held his arms up like he had already won, unbeknownst to him, Duncan had crawled over and grabbed a steel chair. Duncan had supported himself and folded the chair, Chainsaw didn't notice but turned to finish the job, Duncan saw him coming out of the corner of his eye and whacked him in the arm. The ref called for the bell, Duncan threw the chair aside and made his way back up the steps.

Announcer: Here is your winner as result of a Disqualification, Chainsaw!!! (Crowd Boos)


	3. Chapter 3

They went to final commercial, which gave Chainsaw time to heal from the chair shot from Duncan. I was already in the back curtains gearing up my match, watching what happened on the monitor, I shook my head and chuckled when Duncan came through the curtains rubbing his gut, "What happened? I would've bet money you had the win!" I asked, he grabbed a water bottle "I was trying to get him ready for your match, I had no intention of winning, just wearing him out long enough for you to finish the job" he explained, I looked back at the monitor, he was arguing with the ref, "Well, it seems to be working a little to good" I said, Duncan patted me on the shoulder before leaving "Don't worry, you'll be fine, Good luck" he said.

When AWE came back on the air, the commentators recapped what happened leading up to Chainsaw's final opponent. I put my cloak on and told the guy who starts up the theme song to kick on the song.

Cult of Personality by Living Color kicked on as I went through the curtain, the roof nearly came off the place as the crowd interrupted in cheers.

Announcer: Introducing Chainsaw's final opponent, from Sabinal, Texas, The King of Goths, Steve Jones (Crowd Cheers)

I smiled and shook my head when the Announcer added the "King of Goths" profile. My entrance was like the Hall of Famer Stone Cold Steve Austin, when I entered the ring I went up to the first turnbuckle and climbed on it, with my head still down, I jerked my head back, pulling my cloak off, I raise my arms and repeated the same process, without the head jerking, at the other 3 turnbuckles. When I stepped off the final turnbuckle, Chainsaw attacked me from behind and took out his anger on me. He picked me up and threw me against the ropes, when I bounced back he gave me a hard clothesline, I rolled out of the ring and tried to get up via commentator table, he grabbed me and Irish whipped me into the steel steps, he then roared like a lion and grabbed a steel chair from the time keeper, I braced my self against the ring and pulled myself up. I didn't expect what happens next to become true. I turned around and Chainsaw sliced me with the chair across my head and fell back against the barricade. Chainsaw raised the chair up and roared in triumph, unknown that he needed to pin me.

Chainsaw turned around and caught sight of the Goth Girls section (I know, I'm obsessed with the Goth Chicks of cartoon) he smiled and walked on over, he pointed at me struggling to get to my feet. He laughed as the girls got mad at him. I pulled myself up and leaned against the barricade on my back, I combed my hair back with my hand and I could feel something wet on my hand, I brought my hand down and saw blood on it, he busted me open with the chair, I looked up at Chainsaw with the Goth Girls. He continued to laugh when Rouge (X-Men) slapped him, it was then Chainsaw quickly turned back into his bad self, he quickly retaliated and punched Rouge, and it was at THAT moment, my blood over boiled in anger, the girls aided Rouge and looked back at Chainsaw, he grinned devilishly and told them he don't take crud from nobody, the crowd cheered because behind him, I was gearing for one of my finishers, the Heartache (Spear).

He looked up at the crowd and told them to shut up, he mindlessly turned back still looking at the crowd, that was my change to charge at him, when he saw me coming, he couldn't do anything but put his arms up, I connected with the Heartache, I stumbled up, standing in front of the goth girls, I jerked my bloodied head back, and smiled at the girls, they cheered as I did the Undertaker's signature taunt by pretending to cut my throat with my thumb. I turned to see Chainsaw struggling to get up, I limped over and kicked in the gut and placed his head under my left arm and held on to it, I then grabbed his tights and lifted him up and quickly slammed him through the commentator's table with my final move, Darkness Falls (Jackknife), and lifted his leg for the pin

Referee: 1...2...3!!! Ring the bell!

My theme song kicked back on as the ref helped me up.

Announcer: Here is your winner…and NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW AWE CHAMPION! THE KING OF GOTHS STEVE JONES!!!!!!!! (Crowd Cheers)

Once the ref helped me up he grabbed the AWE Title and gave it to me, he then grabbed my left arm and raised it up while I raised the Title in my right in victory. The other competitors came back down the ring after being treated and joined in the celebration, the clapped as Duncan and Tyler lifted me up, confetti came down and fireworks started going off at the stage. I couldn't believe I was champion…but not just champion…a AWE Champion.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, after the show went off air, we had a party in celebration of my title victory, the guys, even the stars of AWE, were there. The party didn't last that long, however, and I was left to pack up my things, although it was a one month thing for the AWE to be here, I had to hand over my title after their biggest show, Wrestleation, in a Rage in the Cage match (Hell in a Cell) against the 1 contender, the General Manager told me that I was to face Chainsaw in a rematch for the title in a Road Brawl (Street Fight) two weeks before the PPV and win, building up for my tragic loss against a Diva, the third showing out of the 5 week shows. I got a knock at the door and saw Rouge standing, she had a bandage over her right eye, where Chainsaw hit her. "Hello Rouge, how are you doing?" I asked, I really was concerned for her safety after Chainsaw attacked her, that's what lead me into winning the title "Its okay, Congrats for winning the title, and thanks for helping me" she said, coming a little close to me, "Eheh, no problem" I said, she grabbed my chin and brought me close to her face "Good luck on the two title defenses…Champion" she said and gave me a kiss on the lips, I sighed and fell back, she giggled and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Commentators will include AJ from FOP and Jimmy Neutron

Street Fighters (War) by Sick Puppies plays for AWE's theme song and fireworks go off. The Megadome was once again a sell-out, truth is, however, it was a sell-out through the whole month leading up to Wrestlenation.

AJ: Hello, and Welcome to another edition of AWE in Toon Town, my name is AJ alongside Jimmy Neutron and tonight, AWE features a new AWE Champion crowned last week in Chainsaw's Challenge

Jimmy Neutron: That is correct AJ, AWE Champion Steve Jones, the King of Goths, pulled off a Shocking victory over the former AWE Champion Chainsaw in one of the biggest upsets in AWE history

AJ: The Ex-Champ, Chainsaw, seemed to have the match all rapped up, but no one, not even Chainsaw or the New Champ either expected for what transpired last week

A clip came up on the titantron with visuals of Chainsaw's Challenge, in it, it featured Chainsaw dominating the match leading up to Duncan's disqualification

Jimmy: I believe this was just the beginning of Chainsaw's frustration

AJ: That is correct, although Chainsaw would eventually take his anger out on his last opponent, Steve Jones

The clip resumed towards the final match where Chainsaw attacked me from behind and assaulted me outside the ring.

Jimmy: In my mind, I don't think there was any other way to take out my opponent other than using the same weapon that, shall I say, ticked me off

AJ: It was all about the frustration that lead Chainsaw to do this

Chainsaw continued to assault me and grabbed a chair beside the commentators table and smacked it across my head, it was then Chainsaw turned his attention towards the Goth girls section, unaware of my revival, he turned only to be speared and finished off with a jackknife through the table.

AJ: I can't think of another unexpecting turn out than what happened last week

Jimmy Neutron: And without any further ado, its time to meet the new champ, Steve Jones

(King of Kings by Motorhead kicked on)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome, your NEW AWE CHAMPION!!! THE KING OF GOTHS, STEVE JONES!!! (Crowd Cheers)

Steve: Man, this is a really small world, Fan of Wrestling one night, AWE Champion the next. I could bore everyone to sleep about how much I enjoy Wrestling. Before I start rambling, I want to quickly answer a question I've been asked the most, yes, that chair shot to the head did hurt.

(The sound of a Chainsaw turning on followed by Heavy Metal Music kicked on)

Chainsaw: And it was a chair shot that should've put you out, there was no way you could beat me one-on-one, the only reason I lost was because I had to face 4 other opponents before you, you would've been tired as well if you had to face 4 men.

Steve: Let me cut you off right there, now, don't get me wrong, but didn't you request Chainsaw's challenge? I wouldn't be standing here and you still would've been champion if you have been more specific.

Chainsaw: I guess I'll start right now, Next Week, I'll be invoking my rematch clause in a Street Fight, but tonight, It'll be a 6-man tag team match, Me and 2 of my closest friends against you and your buddies.

Steve: Your on!

(Chainsaw's theme kicks on)

AJ: A Six-Man tag team match between the champ and the challenge

Jimmy: Not to mention a Street Fight for the AWE Champion, Next Week!


	6. Chapter 6

AJ: Ladies and Gentleman, if your just joining us, we have news regarding the New AWE Champion Steve Jones, and the former champion Chainsaw

Jimmy: That's right, Next week, it'll be Chainsaw, invoking his rematch clause against Steve Jones in a Street Fight, for the AWE Champion

AJ: But tonight, they'll be facing each other in a Six-Man Tag Team match, Chainsaw and two of his teammates going against the Champ Steve Jones and two partners of his choosing

Jimmy: This is going to be one heck of Main Event

Backstage

I'm gearing up for the Six-Man Tag Team match when two current AWE Superstars came in, apparently, they are Goth tag partners, Dusk and Val

Dusk: So, you're the NEW AWE Champion

Val: The King of Goths

Steve: Listen, I really don't know how they came up with the Whole 'King of Goths' thing

Dusk: Relax, if your cool with the Goth Chicks, your cool with us

Val: Hey Dusk, I don't think cool is the right word, maybe the opposite

Dusk: Oh, Right!

Steve: Eheh Thanks, I really didn't want to irritate anyone else, I've got problems already

Dusk: About that, We were wondering if you'd like to tag with us?

Val: Yeah, On the contrary, we've been think of forming a stable

Steve: Stable huh? That doesn't sound bad at all

Dusk: Hey thanks bro, we'll try to help you out since you're the newbie champ

Val: hey, since we're a stable, hows about we have a name?

Dusk: Yeah

Steve: I think I have one, it's a faction name formed years back, called the Ministry of Darkness

Dusk&Val: That's awesome

Steve: Thank you for helping me out

Dusk: No problem

Dusk and Val leave while I finish up

Jimmy: The Main Event is up next

AJ: Chainsaw's Lumberjacks against Steve's Ministry of Darkness


	7. Chapter 7

*Ring Bell*

Announcer: The following match is a Six-Man Tag Team match, scheduled for one fall!

(The sound of a Chainsaw goes off followed by Heavy Metal Music)

Announcer: Introducing the challengers, from Deer Lodge, Montana, the Team off Rick Dodge, Jeff Ford, and Chainsaw, The Lumberjacks!!! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: I do recognize Chainsaw but who are his partners?

Jimmy: I'm guessing friends? Relatives?

AJ: Its obvious that his partners aren't AWE Superstars

Jimmy: Chainsaw doesn't have friends in the AWE

AJ: I can understand that no one would want to team with Chainsaw, even if it ment I could get on his good side

Jimmy: Since when does he have a good side?

AJ: That's a good point

(A Emblem Border with the name Ministry of Darkness, followed by a skull with a crown is shown as New Day by Adelitas Way *WWE Legacy's New Theme* kicks on)

Announcer: And there opponents, the team of Dusk, Val, and the AWE Champion, the King of Goths, Steve Jones

Jimmy: It seems Steve didn't have trouble finding partners

AJ: No kidding, He's only been in the AWE and already hes made some friends

Jimmy: friends nothing, hes made a stable already, the Ministry of Darkness

*Bell Rings*

The Match starts off with Dusk and Rick, they go in for a test of strength, it was a pretty even battle when Ricks hit's a knee to the gut, he then Irish whips Dusk towards the ropes, when he bounced back, he hit him with a clothesline and went for a cover.

Ref: 1...

Dusk kicks out and gets to his feet, Rick immediately returns on the offensive and leads Dusk to the corner, he starts punching Dusk when he goes down on the bottom, Rick steps back and prepares for a dropkick, he dashes towards Dusk, but Dusk quickly rolled away, causing Rick to slid into the post, in between his legs. Dusk goes out through the ropes and towards Rick's legs, Jeff was about to jump in but the ref holds him back, this gave Dusk an opportunity to grab Rick's legs and pull them, Rick's jewels once again met with cold steel, the ref turned around, unaware of Dusk's attack, and orders him to return to the ring. Dusk goes for the cover.

Ref: 1...2...

Jeff runs in and breaks up the count, Val retaliates and goes after Jeff, throwing him over the top rope, Chainsaw comes in and throws Val over the ropes as well. Dusk dropkicks Chainsaw over the rope, unaware that Rick was waiting, Dusk turns around and is grabbed around the neck, Rick was prepared to use the Timber (Chokeslam), Dusk backs up into me for a blind tag, the refs sees the tag, but Rick didn't, he Chokeslams Dusk and goes for the cover, the ref informs him that Dusk had tagged out. Rick gets up to argue with the ref, oblivious to the fact that I was ready for the Heartache, he turns around and walks right into the trap, I charge at him and connected with a Heartache, I pick him up and did a Darkness Falls. The ref comes in for the count.

Ref: 1...2...3!!!

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winners, the team of, Dusk, Val, and the AWE Champion, Steve Jones!!! (Crowd Cheers)

I begin to celebrate when Chainsaw comes in from behind with a steel chair, he immediately slams me in the back. He picks me up and Irish whips me into the ropes, I bounce back and run into the Cut-Throat (Clothesline from Hell)

AJ: Looks like Chainsaw is sending a message stating that he'll regain the AWE Championship

Jimmy: He's getting a little overconfident, AJ, this was a Tag Team Match, not a Street Fight, this may not be the outcome come Next Monday

AJ: But don't forget, Steve Jones won because Chainsaw had previously faced 4 other men.

Jimmy: Well, Next Week, it won't be a Gauntlet Match, it will be a one-on-one Street Fight match, for the AWE Championship

AJ: Will Steve Jones's AWE Championship victory be just a fluke? Or does he really have what it takes to retain the AWE Championship, we'll find out, next week

AWE Me 2009


	8. Chapter 8

Street Fighters (War) by Sick Puppies plays as fireworks go off.

AJ: Hello and welcome to another edition of AWE, I'm AJ and with me is my brainy broadcast partner Jimmy, and boy do we have one heck of a Main Event tonight

Jimmy: That's right, the AWE Championship will be on the line as the Champ, Steve Jones, will be taking on Chainsaw

AJ: And this won't be no ordinary match-up, the AWE Championship Belt will be contested in a Street Fight

Jimmy: It's a No-Holds-Barred match, no Count outs, and no Disqualifications, the only way to win is by Pinfall or Submission

AJ: But that is not until later tonight, but lets talk about what happened Last Week

Jimmy: Last Week, it was the Champ going against Chainsaw in a Six-Man Tag Team match

AJ: Steve may have picked up the win, but it was after the match that told the whole story

The Titantron goes black and a clip starts where I pinned Rick. I began celebrating when Chainsaw attacks me from behind with the steel chair, afterwards, he Irish Whips me into the ropes and gave me the Cut-Throat. The clip fades to black after Chainsaw raises his arm in triumphant.

The Match card for the Street Fight comes up.

Jimmy: Will Steve's days as Champion be a hoax? Or will he prove that nice guys, always finish last? We'll see what happens, later tonight.

*Commercial*

_Man: It only happens once a year…_

_Announcer: Here is your winner….AND NEW AWE CHAMPION!!!!……._

_Man: Where Legends are made…._

_JR *Jim Ross*: MY GOD HES DONE IT!!!!_

_Man: And Champions are born…_

_Jerry 'The King' Lawler: CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?!? _

_Man: This is where it all begins…Again_

_Announcer: Welcome to Wrestlenation!!!! _

_Man: Wrestlenation…Live August 23, in Washington, D.C. Only on PPV_

_*_Commercial Ends*

Interviewer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the AWE Champion Steve Jones (Crowd Cheers)

Interviewer: Now Steve, Chainsaw invoked his rematch clause last week and challenged you for the title in a Street Fight tonight, are you at your fullest after what happened after last week's main event?

Me: You know, some people may have thought that win over Chainsaw two weeks ago was a fluke, but let me tell you, Chainsaw might be the professional, but I know a whole lot more moves than he'll ever know, and that's how I got the title, and you know what Chainsaw? An Eye for an Eye, and Blood for Blood…

AJ: The Main Event is next…

Jimmy: I can't wait!

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

Several trash cans were around the ring filled with different weapons varying from Street Signs, to Kendo Sticks.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match is a Street Fight, scheduled for one fall, and it is for the AWE Championship!!!

(A Chainsaw goes off followed by Heavy Metal Music)

Announcer: Introducing the challenger, from Deer Lodge, Montana, The CHAINSAW!!! (Crowd Boos)

Chainsaw walks down to the ring holding a Steel Chair, but the chair itself already looked dented.

AJ: Is it me? Or does that chair look exactly like the one he used to attack Steve?

Jimmy: Could be. Maybe he already dented it to make it look like the chair he used

(New Day by Adelitas Way Plays)

I entered in with a barbed wire sledgehammer, the wire was neatly covered around the hammer end.

Jimmy: Now that is what I call a weapon

AJ: He must really meant what he said

Jimmy: Blood for Blood? Somebody is gonna get hurt

AJ: We better notify the EMTs

I slid into the ring and walked up to Chainsaw, the ref grabbed my belt and raised it over out heads notifying that it was on the line before handing it to the time keeper. When the time keeper returned to his seat, the ref signaled for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Me and Chainsaw started the match by tossing our weapons and battling in a test of strength with Chainsaw quickly overpowering me and backing me into the turnbuckle, the ref told Chainsaw to back up and when he did, he gave me a kick to the gut, he continued the kicks and once I was down, he quickly went back to get his chair, he then slid out of the ring and headed in my direction. He got behind the post and attempted to stick the chair in front of my face. After he did, he went back into the ring and towards the turnbuckle opposite mine, he gave a large yell and charged at me, he then did a low-drop kick into the chair and into my face.

AJ: My God what impact

Jimmy: Chainsaw can quickly pick up a fast win here now

Chainsaw then dragged me into the center of the ring and went for the cover.

Ref: 1..2

I kicked out, but Chainsaw seemed to be happy about it. He pushed my body to the outside and slid out as well, he walked to the steel steps and smiled, he then lifted the steps up and turn towards me, however, he didn't see that I was holding the chair he used and when he rushed to hit me with the steel steps, I swung the chair in his gut, causing him to fall forward, his head in between the wedges sticking out from behind the steps, I turned back and slammed the chair on his head.

Jimmy: What a chair shot!

AJ: Talk about be stuck between a rock and a hard place

Jimmy: You mean steel and a hard place

When Chainsaw fell to the side, I picked him up and threw him in the ring. I slid in and went for the cover

Ref: 1..2

Chainsaw literally threw me off of him, and I felt irritated when he kicked out. I left the ring again and grabbed the trash can full of weapons and pushed it into the ring. The Kendo stick slid out from the can, Chainsaw saw it and grabbed it, hiding it from my sight. When I went through the ropes, I grabbed the trash can, dumping the weapons out and waited for Chainsaw to stand up, when he did, I charged at him with the can, he turned the tables on me, stricking me in the gut with the Kendo stick.

Jimmy: That's gonna sting

AJ: Okay, this whole Eye for an Eye, and Blood for Blood thing is getting too literal

When I dropped the trash can, Chainsaw DDT me on it. He then went for the cover

Ref: 1..2

AJ: Steve is one heck of a kid, but how long can he go on? We'll find out after this…

*Commercial*

*Commercial ends*

Chainsaw had grabbed a Stop sign and bent it around his arm.

AJ: Welcome Back ladies and gentlemen and if your just joining us, it's a street fight between the challenger Chainsaw and Champion Steve Jones for the AWE Title

Jimmy: What is he planning to do with the sign?

AJ: Chainsaw has bend a street sign over his arm for some reason, what is he planning?

Chainsaw was grinning and chuckling, when I stood up after the kendo shot, he ran against the ropes and bounced back and gave me a Cut-Throat, using the arm with the sign. It appeared that I was knocked-out cold as Chainsaw went for the cover.

Jimmy: Good God Almighty

AJ: Its over…

Ref: 1.….

AJ: There is no way Steve can get up from that

Ref: ….2.…

Jimmy: Chainsaw is gonna regain the title!!!

Just as the ref was about to hit 3, Chainsaw raised my head. The ref started arguing with Chainsaw, asking why he did it. Chainsaw just smiled as he rolled out of the ring again, he then lifted the cover of the ring and pulled out a table. He tossed in the ring and entered it.

AJ: My God, Chainsaw wants to make sure that Steve won't ever return for a rematch

Chainsaw raised the legs and turned the table over on its feet. He continued smiling as he grabbed the semi flattened trash can and held it against his chest. He turned around and got the surprise of his life. I gave him a Heartache, causing him even more damage with the can against the chest.

Jimmy: And a Heartache, from out of nowhere

AJ: How in the world did Steve do it? He was practically out

I gave a loud yell as I lifted Chainsaw up, and slammed him through the table. I crawled to him for the cover.

AJ: Darkness Falls!!! Darkness Falls!!!

Ref: 1...2...3!!! Ring the Bell!!!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner…AND STILL…AWE CHAMPION!!!! STEVE JOOOOOOOOOONES!!!!!

Jimmy: How in the world did he come back from that Cut-Throat?

AJ: I don't know, but hes got the AWE Title to prove it

Jimmy: I've got to hand it to him, when he takes a licking, he keeps on kicking

Dusk and Val run to the ring and began congratulating with me, we exited the ring and started walking up the ramp. I raised my title in triumphant as the show drew to a close.

AWE Me 2009


	9. OffAir

After the Show, In the GM's office, I enter to see the GM standing, staring at a Poster of Wrestlenation.

Me: You wanted to see me sir?

GM: Yes, theres been a change in your storyline, you won't be losing the title in a tragic, humiliating match against a Diva, one of the board of directors was having a little personal problems and insisted on the match, stating it will 'clear his head'

Me: So the storyline was a mistake?

GM: Yes, we had planned on having a Battle Royal next week to determine the 1 contender with several new superstars joining the AWE and the winner beating you at Wrestlenation and um….

Me: Yes?

GM: Well, thing is, the AWE hasn't been getting a large enough of a fan base, so the board of directors decided we should start all over after Wrestlenation, a whole new roster of superstars, and even a new GM

Me: Their firing you!?!

GM: Actually, I'm retiring

Me: Whose going to be running the show?

GM: That's why I called you in my office, you see, the board thinks you have quite a large Knowledge of Wrestling, and they and I think you'd be perfect for the job

Me: You serious?

GM: Yes, that's why we decided for you to lose the title to a newcomer, and the following show the next night, they are pitching in for a Ladies Title, a Team-Mate Title, a Extreme Title, a Middle-Weight, and the champions to be determined by you, so, you think you're up to it?

Me: That'll be great, but what about the others? Dusk, Val, Chainsaw?

GM: Their contracts are expiring and they do not wish for it to be renewed, we'll be keeping the crew workers backstage, and the announcers AJ and Jimmy Neutron since this is a Animated Wrestling Corporation. Like I said, it's a whole new change to the AWE

Me: I understand, anyway, thanks for the job

GM: Hey, your not GM yet, you've still got a couple of weeks

Me: Oh, sorry, hehe

GM: Heh, its okay

We shook hands as I left the office, when I bumped into Dusk and Val.

Dusk: I take it the GM gave you the news

Me: Yeah, he has, but why are you quitting the AWE?

Val: We've been in the business for several years, we figured its time for us to retire.

Me: Well shoot, well…I can't change your mind, so good luck afterwards

I gave the guys quick hugs and headed on my way to my locker.


	10. The Final Monday

Street Fighters (War) by Sick Puppies kicks on as the fireworks go off. Then the Match card for the Battle Royal appears on screen.

AJ: Good Evening Folks, AJ here along with my broadcast partner Jimmy Neutron, and tonight we are live at the Megadome and what a Main Event do we have here.

Jimmy: That's right AJ, tonight, there will be a 15-Man, over the top rope, Battle Royal for a shot at the AWE Championship at the Biggest Stage of them all, Wrestlenation.

AJ: Before we start the show, We have some news that I think everyone watching should know

Jimmy: If you haven't seen or heard the news yet, you should check out (Doesn't Exist) where a major announcement has been made that would change the face of AWE forever.

AJ: Theres been some issues regarding the fan base of AWE and that's why the board thinks we should start fresh, right after Wrestlenation!

Jimmy: Which means New superstars, almost all of them competing in the Battle Royal, and also Brand New Titles to compete for the night after Wrestlenation.

AJ: Not only that! Our beloved General Manager of AWE is retiring!

Jimmy: You heard it here folks, our GM has decided to retire after working with AWE since the beginning, and hes scheduled to announce the New GM after the Main Event of Wrestlenation.

AJ: Speaking of the New GM, the board has allowed the New GM to choose which new titles go to who the following show after Wrestlenation

Jimmy: The titles include a Divas Champion, Tag-Team Champions, an Extreme Champion, and a Middle-Weight, appropriately named Intercontinental, Champion

AJ: But all that doesn't happen until after Wrestlenation, right now, its time to relish the current superstars

In the GM's Office.

The GM is on the phone

GM: Well of course I'm serious about retiring, I've been in the business for a while now, its time for someone else to take charge…Why?….Well because the AWE doesn't have a large enough fan base, that's why things will be different after Wrestlenation…

*A Knock comes from the door*

GM: Come In!…Listen I'll call you back…okay, bye *Hangs up*

I enter in, in my normal clothes

GM: Hey Steve, what kind I do for you?

Steve: I wanted to ask you something about Wrestlenation

GM: Sure, whats on your mind?

Steve: What are the matches scheduled?

GM: Well, we got two one-on-one matches to settle differences between rivals, and we got your Title Match

Steve: That all?

The GM pushes the camera-man away and starts to whisper to me

GM: Well Steve, things are changing after Wrestlenation, its going to be your decision to decide the new champions and everything, including new 1 contenders.

Steve: Well, I got a proposition for you, what if I pull back my championship decisions to Wrestlenation?

GM: I'm not following you…

Steve: What I'm saying is, why don't we have new matches at Wrestlenation? Not just matches, Title Matches that will determine the new champions, then the month leading up to the next PPV, I'll decide the 1 Contenders, it'll give me a more clear table in front of me to name them. I mean the new titles are vacant are they?

GM: Well yes, but who are the superstars that'll be competing?

I hand him a folded up piece of paper

Steve: I found the roster for all the new superstars, including Divas and tag teams. I arranged the Championship matches according to which championship each and every superstar should go for.

The GM puts his hand under his chin as he looks at the paper, he starts to smile and laugh, breaking the silence.

GM: That's brilliant! What a way to end the old era of AWE with bigger things to come during the new one, I knew we could trust you. How on earth did you come up with that?

Steve: It all came to me, I've seen a lot of times watching WWE where titles end up vacant and the GM would step in and solve it in a big way. Anyway I'll be seeing you

GM: I'll see you this Sunday, Champ

*Back at the Commentators table*

AJ: I wonder what that was about?

Jimmy: No doubt involving the new changes to the AWE

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

The Ring is filled with new AWE superstars. They include Timmy Turner, Chester McBadbat, Beastboy, Robin, Cyborg, Chowder, Shnitzel, Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, Clay Bailey (Xaolin Showdown), Renji (Bleach), Mammoth (Teen Titans), Yang (Yin, Yang, Yo), Kevin (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), and Rolf (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy).

Jimmy: It seems your two best friends have decided to take up Wrestling

AJ: Its just like them to do reckless things together, I'm just lucky I was hired for Commentator

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match is a 15-Man, Over the Top, Battle Royal! Now in this match, you are eliminated when you are thrown over the top rope, and both your feet touch the floor, the last superstar remaining will win a Title Shot for the AWE Championship at the Biggest Stage of them all, Wrestlenation.

The Announcer leaves the ring and the Time Keeper rings the bell for the match to start.

The match starts with everyone going for anyone. Flapjack, Chowder, and Captain K'nuckles were the only ones standing in the middle of the ring, Flapjack was hoping around, Chowder was too scared to fight, and K'nuckles was too lazy. They watched as the others duked it out.

Jimmy: It seems like those three could care less

AJ: They have no idea whats at stake.

Mammoth was trying to push Shnitzel off as he struggled to hold on to the bottom rope, it was then Chowder realized his best bud was clinging for dear life, he then ripped his shirt off, exposing his flabby belly, and charged at Mammoth, he jumped on his back, and incredibly pushed him over the rope, taking Mammoth, and Shnitzel with him as they crashed to the floor, Mammoth began throwing a fit of rage as the refs argued with him, Shnitzel, however, was arguing with Chowder, informing him that he had cost them both.

AJ: All three men are out, Chowder, Mammoth and Shnitzel

Jimmy: Talk about a bitter-sweet victory

AJ: Chowder did a good thing helping his buddy, but I think he let it all go to his head

Jimmy: Still, you've got to give kid props. He made the first eliminations

Timmy was all over Kevin, but the numbers game would soon come into effect when Rolf jumped in and both him and Kevin started pummeling him. Chester quickly jumped onto Kevin's back and started applying the sleeper hold. Flapjack, however, thought Chester was doing a dog-pile on Kevin so he jumped on Kevin's face. The impact sent Kevin toppling backward and over the ropes and onto the floor. Kevin landed on his head, however, and had to be helped out of the ring.

Jimmy: Talk about the bigger they are, the harder they fall

AJ: Its just a little bump on the head, hes a big boy, though its sad to see Chester leave

Jimmy: Don't forget, Timmy is still hanging in there.

Rolf was oblivious to the fact that his friend Kevin was out, he was stomping on Timmy who was laying on the mat in the corner. Rolf stopped and raised his arms up and started shouting various words when he is confronted by Captain K'nuckles, K'nuckles hit and elbow over Rolf's head and he shoved him over the rope. Timmy quickly struggled to get up, and jumped on K'nuckles face, he had mistaken him for Rolf since his eyes were blurred. K'nuckles started flailing his arms around. At the other side of the ring, Renji had Beastboy over his head, Cyborg was recovering after almost being thrown over the top rope, Renji saw him, however, and threw Beastboy on him, sending Cyborg crashing into K'nuckles. All four of them would fly over the top rope and land in a pile.

Jimmy: That was, by far, the most eliminations in a single attack ever made in the history of AWE.

AJ: I think I see a Champion in Renji

Jimmy: It is now down to the final four, whos going to win this? We'll find out after this last break

*Commercial*

*Commercial Ends*

Clay had pushed Renji to the turnbuckle but Renji quickly countered and pulled Clay into the turnbuckle, he started to pound Clay into the mat, Yang came in from behind and nailed a dropkick to Renji, Renji didn't budge and Yang just fell to the mat, Renji turned around and looked down at Yang, Yang smiled nervously and made an attempt to crawl away, Renji managed to grab his tail and lift him over his head. He smiled as he bench presses him over his head.

AJ: Oh come on, hes just a little bunny-boy

Jimmy: Hes going to seriously hurt him

Renji turned around only to meet a dropkick to the chest by Robin, he stumbled backwards but managed not to go over the ropes, it was then he lost his grip on Yang as he went over the ropes, luckily, he landed on one of the cameramen.

AJ: Where did Robin come from? I thought he was out?

Jimmy: Robin went through the ropes, not over

AJ: At least Yang caught a break

Jimmy: Thanks to the cameraman

Robin then charged at Renji, Renji countered, however, and sent Robin over the ropes, luckily, Robin caught the bottom rope and managed to keep hold, avoiding elimination. Clay recovered from Renji's attack and clotheslined him after throwing Robin over the rope, both Clay and Renji flew over the ropes and came crashing down. Robin then rolled back into the ring.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner of the Battle Royal, and new 1 Contender for the AWE Championship, ROBIN!!! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: I cannot believe my eyes, and they are staring at him, the boy-wonder has won the battle royal

Jimmy: I thought for sure that Robin was out after being thrown over by Renji

AJ: He caught the bottom rope and hung in there, so to speak

(New Day by Adelitas Way kicked on)

I made my way, still in my normal clothes, down to the ring, Mic in hand, Championship over my shoulder. I entered the ring and started clapping for Robin. I stopped and began to speak.

Steve: I had my doubts, but somehow I knew you would come out on top, Congrats

I held out my hand in congrats, Robin happily shook it.

(Rap Music started playing)

The GM stepped out onto the stage.

GM: First off, I want to congratulate Robin on his first victory in the AWE, I, however, had complete confidence that you were going to win, and I thought right, it actually got me $50 bucks, hehe, Thanks Robin

Me and Robin laughed.

GM: I have an announcement, you all have heard about the changes to the AWE right? It includes New Titles, of course New Superstars, and even a new GM. The board and I had planned on having the New GM award the new titles next Monday on AWE, but a brilliant man came to me and handed me a well thought-out plan, at Wrestlenation, there will be 4 new matches, and not just regular matches, Title Matches!!!!

GM: Now, it is my pleasure to announce the match card for the biggest stage of them all, Wrestlenation!!!

(Loaded by Shattersphere is the theme song for Wrestlenation)

GM: First off, it will be a 5-Man, or should I say, Women, Battle Royal, just like the one we have here, for the AWE Divas Champion, It will feature these 5 girls, Starfire! Panini! Jinx!, Yin!, and Cindy Vortex!

AJ: Well, I'll be, looks like your girlfriend will be joining the AWE

Jimmy: Ugh! She is not my girlfriend!

GM: The Second match will feature Fatal Four, Tag Team consisting 4 Teams of two battling it out in an Elimination Match for the AWE Tag-Team Championship. The teams will be, Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat, Chowder and Shnitzel, Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles, and finally, Kevin and Rolf

GM: All four teams will battle it out, if one member of a team is pinned, then that team is out, the last team will win!

Jimmy: Now that's a Tag-Team Match

AJ: Definitely

GM: The Third match will be for the AWE Extreme Title, now this title is more special, this title will only be contested at a PPV, and Under Extreme Rules. And in this match, it will be in a Cage, the only way to win is to escape by going through the Cell Door, or by going over the Cell and both feet are on the floor. There will be 4 competitors: Clay Bailey, Renji, Cyborg, and Mammoth

AJ: A Cage? This will be a very good match

Jimmy: Or a dangerous one

GM: The Fourth Title match is for the AWE Intercontinental Title, this will be a basic Triple Threat match, it will be Sheen Estevez, going against Yang, and Beastboy.

Jimmy: Sheen is here too? I wouldn't expect him to be here, unless Ultralord was involved

AJ: The kid is on the crazy side isn't he? Maybe hes doing it because it'll be fun

Jimmy: Yeah, your right

GM: And lets not forget the final match, It will be the Challenger Robin, taking on the AWE Champion Steve Jones, for the AWE Championship!

Jimmy: If I had money, I have no idea who I would bet to win

AJ: Neither do I, and we're both Geniuses

Jimmy: The only way to find out is if everyone tunes into this Sunday, in Washington D.C. for the biggest stage of them all, Wrestlenation, Good Night everyone!

AWE Me


	11. Wrestlenation I

Loaded by Shattersphere starts play as two parallel lines of Fireworks go off starting from the ring heading up the long ramp and into the stage as the opening titantron appears.

AJ: Welcome One and All, Ladies and Gentlemen, People of all Ages to the biggest PPV in AWE, Wrestlenation I, we are live in High Definition in Washington D.C. in a Sold-Out Verizon Center. I'm AJ alongside Jimmy Neutron, and tonight, is the end of the old Era and the start of the new one

Jimmy: I tell you, I believe records are going to be set in this one simple night, and I am right, we already accomplished one record

AJ: That is right, We have a record number of fans attending this event, 75,000 attendees.

Jimmy: Just hundreds more than WWE's Wrestlemania XXIV record of 74,635. And we have just begun

AJ: Lets go to the ring for our first match of the evening

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: This first match, Is a 5-Woman, Battle Royal, and it is for the AWE Divas Title, now in this match, a Diva is eliminated when she is thrown through the ropes and both feet hit the floor. The Last Diva standing will be our Divas Champion

(Japanese Bubblegum version of Teen Titans theme plays)

Announcer: Introducing First, from the planet of Tamaran, she is one member of the Teen Titans: Starfire!!! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: You know Jimmy, she may have the looks, but I doubt Starfire knows how to Wrestle

Jimmy: Shes been on Earth for quite some time, she probably has seen some wrestling, if not, hopefully she studied up on it.

(Soft Rock music Plays)

Announcer: And one of her opponents, from Marzipan City, Panini (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: She make look sweet on the outside, but inside, shes got the power of an overly obsessed Mom/Girlfriend

Jimmy: Talk about Girl Power

Panini grabs the Mic from the Announcer and stars into the camera with flirty eyes

Panini: This is for you boyfriend

Then the Titantron shows chowder with a Mic

Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!

The Announcer grabs the Mic and continues

(Heavy Metal Music Plays)

Announcer: And their opponent, from Jump City, Jinx!!! (Crowd Boos)

AJ: She is the Queen of Bad Luck, maybe she'll spread her Luck and help her win the Diva's Title

Jimmy: I don't believe in Luck, but if for some strange phenomenon it exists because of her, lets hope she doesn't spread it too far

(Yin-Yang-Yo Theme Plays)

Announcer: And their next opponent, from another world, Yin (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: To be honest, one of a very little things I don't know is where she came from

Jimmy: Supposedly, she came from another world similar to earth, along with Yang

(Ultimate Dragon's Theme Plays)

Announcer: And their final opponent, from Retroville, Cindy Vortex (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Jimmy: You know, we don't have to like everyone in the AWE

AJ: That's why they have the category of Heels or Faces

*Bell Rings*

The match starts with the Divas at different places in the ring, waiting for somebody to make a move, it all started when Jinx went after Starfire, giving her a few elbows while leading her to the turnbuckle, then it was the battle of the bunnies when Yin tackled Panini into the opposite turnbuckle. Cindy decided to help out Starfire by pulling on Jinx's hair and slamming her to the mat. Starfire stood up and offered a quick handshake to thank Cindy for helping, Cindy accepted, but quickly flipped Starfire over her, and onto Jinx, Cindy then runs to the turnbuckle and performs a Lionsault on both Jinx and Starfire.

AJ: Impressive Lionsault

Jimmy: But she lacks intelligence, there are now pinfalls in this match, she only further proves I am the genius

AJ: And her Boyfriend, hehehe

Panini and Yin continue to battle it out. Pulling each other's ears, slapping and clawing at each other's faces, the were unaware that they were edging closer to the, well, edge. Cindy, unfortunately, noticed this and dropkicked them both out of the ring. Both Panini and Yin looked up at Cindy, she gave a wave good-bye and turned around. Panini and Yin then stared at each other and started the blame game, it all went down again when the bunny-fight continued.

AJ: CAT FIGHT!!!, CAT FIGHT!!!

Jimmy: you mean: BUNNY FIGHT!!!, BUNNY FIGHT!!!

AJ: Either these two had some settle to score, or were overconfident they were going to win

Jimmy: It doesn't matter know, they are both out

Several Refs were able to break apart the two and escort them, they struggled, however, to break free and continue to fight. When they got to the stage, they managed to crawl out and start the fight over again, they ended up rolling into the back.

Back in the ring, Jinx had clotheslined Cindy when she turned around, now Jinx was trying to push Cindy through the bottom rope, Starfire returned the favor she owed Cindy, she pulled Jinx into the turnbuckle and paid her back with some elbows to the face while Cindy was recovering, Starfire then pulled away from the corner Jinx and Irish Whipped her and lifted her up for her finisher, Tamaran Twister (F-5), Jinx, however, raked her eyes and when she was back on the mat, she pushed Starfire through the ropes and onto the floor.

AJ: Its down to the final two

Jimmy: I know I'm going to regret saying this, but I hope Cindy comes out on top

AJ: You might just get your wish, check out Cindy

Cindy was preparing a kick to kick Jinx in the back of her head, but Jinx turned around too soon, Cindy went for the kick anyway, but to her shock, Jinx caught her foot. Jinx chuckled and threw Cindy's foot, then, from out of nowhere, she used the momentum Jinx put in throwing her leg to side and turned her kick to a Dragon Whip. Her foot caught Jinx on the side of the head, Jinx was so dazed by the hit, she stumbled back and fell through the ropes and fell to the floor.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and NEW!!!! DIVAS CHAMPION!!! CINDY VORTEX!!!!

AJ: Now do you believe in Luck Jimmy?

Jimmy: I don't know if I should call it Coincidence, or actual Luck? I'm totally lost

AJ: Don't worry, she may have the brawns, but you will always have brains!

Cindy started to celebrate when Jimmy left the commentators table and into the ring. Jimmy had a hard time saying congrats and offering a congratulatory handshake. Cindy accepted and pulled Jimmy in for a sneak kiss. Cindy pushed Jimmy down to the mat when she finished, Jimmy stared at her in shock when she flipped her ponytail and left the ring with the Divas Title and a smile. AJ couldn't help but laugh at Jimmy's expense.

*Backstage, several backstage hands finally got the fight between Yin and Panini under control when the GM stepped in*

GM: What is going on?

Panini: I am the most dominant Girl Bunny!

Yin: Yeah Right! The only skills you have are in Culinary, I am a Woo Foo Master

Panini: More like a FOOL!!

Yin started to struggle again to get her hands on Panini.

GM: Okay that's enough! I am still GM and tomorrow night, we will be settling this score, it will be Panini going against Yin, now until then, neither of you are to fight with each other again, or else

*Back inside the ring*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The next match is a Fatal Four-Way, Elimination Tag-Team Match, and it is for the Tag Team Championship!!! In this match, there will be four teams of two at each corner, the match will start with four superstars in the ring for a Fatal Four-Way, and each superstar can tag in their own partner, a team is Eliminated if any teammate is pinned, the last team remaining will become the New Tag Team Champions!!!

(Legion of Doom Theme)

Announcer: Introducing First, From Dimmsdale, The team of Timmy Turner and Chester McBadbat!!! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: What a match we just heard from our old GM, Panini taking on Yin

Jimmy: Yes, but now, it's the Tag Team Championship Match

AJ: They might have lost their chance at AWE Championship Gold, but nothing like a consolation Tag Team Title opportunity to boost your hopes up

(Paul Burchill's Pirate Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing Their Opponents, First, from Stormalong Harbor, the Team of Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: Mixed reaction from the crowd ain't it?

Jimmy: They're cheering for Flapjack, but booing for K'nuckles

AJ: Haven't heard of something like, cheering for one member of a team but booing the other

(Chowder Theme Song Plays)

Announcer: Introducing team 3, from Marzipan City, the team of Shnitzel and Chowder (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Hopefully, Shnitzel tutored Chowder very well

Jimmy: To be honest, I don't think Chowder will have the stamina, hes just not in shape

(Rock Music Plays)

Announcer: Introducing the Final Team, from Peach Creek, the Team of Kevin and Rolf (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Now this is a Team

Jimmy: The Perfect amount of Skill and Strength

Unlike the last match, everyone gave a good luck handshake to each other and went to their posts with Kevin, Shnitzel, Flapjack, and Jimmy inside the ring. Kevin and Shnitzel battled it out in a test of strength, when Shnitzel won by pushing Kevin back, Kevin just smiled as he let Rolf try his luck, he and Shnitzel started another test of strength, this time, however, Rolf got the upper hand as he pushed Shnitzel into the turnbuckle, Shnitzel nodded in acceptance, he ran at Rolf but Rolf caught him in a Sleeper hold. Flapjack and Timmy did their own test of strength but was quickly ended when Timmy gave Flapjack a chop to the chest, he followed up with a few more and irish whipped him, when Flapjack bounced back, Timmy dropkicked him.

AJ: This match started out a whole lot different than the Diva's Match

Jimmy: I agree, this match is turning out to be a gentleman's match

Flapjack struggled to make a tag but Captain K'nuckles was distracted as he was eating candy, Timmy lifted Flapjack up and Irish Whipped him again and when he bounced back, he gave him the Bucktooth Breaker (Codebreaker), Timmy then climbed up the turnbuckle and finished Flapjack off with the Bucktooth Bomb (Diving Headbutt) and went for the cover.

Ref: 1...2...3!!!

Announcer: Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles are eliminated

AJ: Why didn't K'nuckles make the tag? Flapjack was close enough for one!

Jimmy: He was too busy eating worthless candy, what a slob! No wonder everyone hates him.

K'nuckles noticed that Flapjack had been pinned and went into the ring, Flapjack struggled to his feet, K'nuckles then started yelling at him for costing them. Timmy had enough and gave K'nuckles a Bucktooth Breaker, Timmy gave Flapjack a quick hug, and agreed to be friends before leaving.

AJ: Maybe Flapjack should consider teaming with Timmy and Chester

Jimmy: That will be a great idea

Rolf had nearly beaten down Shnitzel, he then Irish whipped him to the other turnbuckle and nearly broke him in half with a Spear to the Turnbuckle, Shnitzel limped forward when Rolf grabbed his head, Rolf raised his thumb and screamed when he viciously hit a Urban Spike (Samoan Spike) and went for the pin.

Ref: 1...2...

But Chowder barely broke up the three count as he jumped onto Rolf's back, he jumped to his feet and tried to shake off Chowder, but the weight off Chowder slowly brought Rolf down to his knees, that's when Shnitzel came in with a brain chop. The Ref ordered Chowder to leave before he had him Disqualified, Rolf fell back unconscious and Kevin quickly came in, Shnitzel countered and grabbed hold of his neck and lifted him up for the Double-handed Chokeslam. Shnitzel covered Rolf for the pin.

Ref: 1...2...3!

Announcer: Kevin and Rolf have been eliminated

AJ: What a Brain Chop! I can't believe Shnitzel came back from that Urban Spike

Jimmy: People do stupid things for fame I guess

Shnitzel quickly stood up but was met with a Bucktooth Breaker from Timmy, he then tagged in Chester and tried to hold back Chowder, Chester went to the top rope and gave Shnitzel the McBad Bomb (Diving Splash), he then followed up with his submission move, The Brace (Crossface), Shnitzel tried to reach for the ropes but Chester applied more pressure, Shnitzel had no choice but to tap out.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, and NEW!!! TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!!! TIMMY AND CHESTER!!!

AJ: Oh My Gosh! They did it

Jimmy: I can't believe it, Chester made the Rock monster tap out

AJ immediately left the commentators table and slid into the ring, he gave both Timmy and Chester a big hug. The Ref happily gave the two champs the belts and watched them jump around and celebrate. All of their parents came out from backstage and the dads lifted them on their shoulders and carried them out. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof were disguised as Spotlights above the ring and watched them walk away.

Jimmy: Oh man, I hope AJ comes back, I can't do commentary without him

AJ realized he still had a job to do, so he informed his parents and jumped off his dad's shoulders and ran back to the commentators table.

*In the Locker Room*

K'nuckles had an ice pack on his chin after the Bucktooth Breaker from Timmy, he was moaning and groaning, and was still trying to eat candy when Flapjack showed up.

Flapjack: Whats wrong captain?

K'nuckles: Well it's the match, Flap, we didn't win

Flapjack: Don't worry captain, theres always next time, first time is always the hardest

K'nuckles: I guess your right, tonight it was a four-man deal, but when we get our next chance, it will be us against those little squirts

Flapjack: That's the spirit Captain

*Back in the Ring*

AJ: Well, it looks like Flapjack was able to lift K'nuckles Spirit

Jimmy: They will have to wait for their next title opportunity

AJ: Right now, lets take you backstage to our buddy Frylock where he will be interviewing a special guest

*Interview Area*

Frylock: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, he is the 1 contender for the AWE Championship, Robin (Crowd Cheers)

Frylock: Now Robin, we are drawing close to the Main Event where you will be facing Steve Jones for the AWE Championship, and my question is, What can we expect from the match?

Robin: Hey, its Wrestlenation, everyone can expect superstars to give it their all, that's what I'll be doing in the ring, the only thing standing between me and the AWE Championship is the current Champion Steve, now Steve, let me say this, You may be a big fan and all, but this is the real deal, you may have gotten your lucky break when you won the Title and successfully defended it a few weeks ago, but your up against me, and know this, I won't hold anything back.

*Bell Rings as a Cage slowly descends on the ring*

Announcer: The Following Match is a Fatal-Four Way, Cage Match, and it is for the AWE Extreme Title. Now in this match, the first competitor to make it through the Cage door or can climb over the cage and both feet touch the floor will be the winner.

(Shine Down by Godsmack plays)

Announcer: Introducing First, from the Lonestar State of Texas, Clay Bailey!

AJ: Clay almost had the AWE Championship 1 Contender spot this past Monday, but he made a bold move taking out Renji

Jimmy: He does have AWE Championship Material. But right now, hes in the Extreme division

(Heavy Metal Music Plays)

Announcer: Introducing his opponents, first, from Japan, Renji

AJ: I'm pretty sure Renji has revenge on his mind after being taken out of the AWE Championship Title match

Jimmy: You'd have revenge on your mind if somebody cost you a chance at glory

The Ref made sure to keep Clay and Renji apart.

(Chris Jericho's Break The Walls Theme plays)

Announcer: And their opponent, from Jump City, the Wrestling Machine Cyborg

AJ: Perfect Nickname for a Perfect guy like him

Jimmy: Half Man, Half Machine

(Rock Music Plays)

Announcer: And the final competitor, from Jump City, Mammoth

AJ: Now that looks like a Wrestler

Jimmy: No kidding

AJ: I would like to see him and Cyborg go at it

Jimmy: You and me too

It was no surprise that the match started with Clay facing off against Renji, and Cyborg taking on Mammoth. Both battles were a stale mate but Mammoth got the upper hand by putting Cyborg in a headlock, Cyborg countered by pushing Mammoth into the turnbuckle, Mammoth came back and tried to knock down Cyborg, but both men stumbled back. Then both men tried to knock each other down again by running into the ropes and bouncing back, it also ended in a stale mate. Both men just smiled at each other.

AJ: It looks just like Godzilla going up against Mecha-Godzilla

Jimmy: Both titans of power have yet to get an edge of one another

Mammoth and Cyborg tried it once more, but had a different attack. Both men attempted to spear one another but ended up cracking heads, they both feel down onto the mat. Clay and Renji were exchanging shots at one side of the ring but it all changed when Renji pulled Clay's shirt and into the cage. Renji stood up and taunted Clay. Clay grabbed his forehead, he had a small cut, but not enough to bleed yet. Renji decided to do a lot more damage to him by dropkicking Clay into the cage. This opened the cut more and finally bleed.

AJ: My god, Clay is bleeding from his head

Jimmy: I hope this match doesn't go on too long

Renji looked down at the bloodied Clay and looked at Cyborg and Mammoth layed down on the mat, he smiled devilishly and walked towards the cell door, he ordered the ref to open it, the ref opened the door, Renji was about to go through the ropes when somebody grabbed his leg, he looked back at Mammoth trying to pull him back in. Renji tried to kick him away but couldn't, Cyborg jumped in as well and both and Mammoth pulled Renji in. Both of them kicked Renji in the gut and, like a battering ram, threw him into the cell. Mammoth immediately turned on Cyborg with the Mammoth Lock (Master Lock), Cyborg tried to break the hold but Mammoth had it on tight, Cyborg eventually fell to his knees, Mammoth lock still holding, and from out of nowhere, Clay gave Mammoth the Lonestar kick (Sweet Chin Music). Mammoth, Cyborg, and Renji were all out, Clay couldn't stand on his feet and fell to his hands and knees, he slowly crawled to the door, the ref opened it. Renji saw Clay slowly crawling his way out and rushed to stop him, but Cyborg interfered and lifted him up and slammed him down with the Harddrive (World's Strongest Slam). Clay never looked back and was able to pull himself out of the cage and fall to the floor. The Ref signaled for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and NEW!!! EXTREME CHAMPION!!! CLAY BAILEY!!!!

AJ: What a comeback Clay made

Jimmy: Being busted opened wasn't enough to keep this cowboy down, with a little help from Cyborg, he was able to crawl out of the cage

AJ: That is some belt buckle

Jimmy: We are more than halfway done with Wrestlenation, we still got the Intercontinental Championship to be contested, and afterwards, it will be the Main Event

AJ: The Challenger Robin, taking on the Champ, Steve Jones, for the AWE Championship

*Promo*

The Titantron goes black, An Eye appears on screen

Voice: Be Prepared…

*Promo Ends*

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match is a Triple Threat Match, scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Intercontinental Championship

(Ultralord Theme Plays)

Announcer: Introducing First, from Retroville, Sheen Estevez (Crowd Cheers)

Sheen enters with his Ultralord Mask On, nothing different.

AJ: Whats your take on Sheen? Does he have what it takes?

Jimmy: I have no idea, he spends all his time worshiping Ultralord, maybe all of it will pay off, if not, well, at least he tried

(Rhyno's WWE Theme Plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Jump City, Beastboy!!! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: I'd like to see how this kid plays it out

Jimmy: He has all the natural tactics of every species of Animal, what doesn't he know what to do?

AJ: Wrestle?

Jimmy: Well, lets see

(Yin-Yang-Yo Theme Plays)

Announcer: And their final opponent, from another world, Yang!!! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AJ: You realize Jimmy, Beastboy can turn into a Rabbit

Jimmy: I see where you are going AJ, and I am unsure whether Yang and Beastboy will go at it just like what happened between Yin and Panini

AJ: But when I look at their faces, they don't have that "I can't wait to get my hands on you" kind of look

Jimmy: Maybe the problem between Yin and Panini was something Personal

*Bell Rings*

Each man glares at both their opponents, waiting for someone to make a move. It finally starts with Sheen going after Beastboy, he quickly clotheslines him and does the same to Yang. He unloads with several more clotheslines to both of his opponents and when Yang and Beastboy were unable to get up immediately, Sheen yells into the heavens. Beastboy stands up and takes down Sheen and gives him a few punches when Yang pushes him off and does the same thing. Beastboy pushes Yang off, and tells him that he should be the one to take him out. Both Beastboy and Yang start to argue, they did not see Sheen stand up and give both of them a double-clothesline.

AJ: Sheen is doing pretty good so far

Jimmy: This is just the Usual Sheen, hes trying to prove himself worthy of Ultralord

AJ: How long will that take?

Jimmy: If he picks up the win here, that will be it

Sheen helps up Yang and pushes him to the turnbuckle, he gets on the middle rope and raises his arm, he then starts punching Yang, the crowd counting each punch he lands.

Crowd: 1, 2, 3 ,4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!!!

Sheen once again yells and gives Yang a monkey flip. Sheen hops onto the top turnbuckle, preparing for one of his finishers, the UltraDive (Leap of Faith), he jumps off but Yang manages to move out of the way. He then goes for the cover.

Ref: 1...2

Beastboy breaks up the count, he grabs a hold of Yang and throws him over the rope, Yang lands on the apron, however, but Beastboy counted on him to do that, he dropkicks his legs, sending him off, Yang's face hit's the apron and falls to the floor. Beastboy taunts Yang until Sheen turns him around and tries to hit the UltraTwistofFate but Beastboy pushes him away, and into the ref.

AJ: Oh no, the ref is down

Jimmy: Its anyone's game now

Sheen ignores the downed ref and turns around, Beastboy kicks him into the gut and Irish Whips him, while Sheen is running, Beastboy runs into the side ropes and collides into Sheen with a Pounce. He goes for the pin but the ref is out. Beastboy attempts to wake the ref, when the ref starts to move, he goes back for the pin, but was blind sighted as Yang hits him across the head with the belt.

AJ: Yang just hit him with the Damn Intercontinental Title

Jimmy: The Ref wasn't able to see it, hes still down

AJ: Not this way

Beastboy is on Spaghetti legs as Yang tosses the belt out of the ring. Yang lifts him up and gives him the Woo FU (F-U). The Ref manages to count.

Ref: 1...2...3!!!

Announcer: Here is your winner, and NEW!!! INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION!!!! YANG!!!!

Jimmy: What in the name of Albert Einstein just happened?

AJ: Yang cheated to win the belt, that's what happened

The Ref hands Yang the title. Yang then raises the belt, yelling "I am the Champion"

AJ: Your only champion because you cheated, you little bastard

Jimmy: The damage is done, AJ, he is Champion

*Backstage*

The Medics were treating Clay's cut when Raimundo walks in.

Raimundo: Hey, Nice Shiner you got there Clay

Clay: Nothing Serious, listen, why don't you join AWE?

Raimundo: I don't know man, I mean, with Omi with CWF, and you on AWE, its kind of hard for me decide

Clay: What about Kimiko?

Raimundo: I have no idea what shes up to, she says she was going to check out AWE but its been awhile and I think shes just going to lay low

Clay: Well, shoot, thanks for stopping by Rai

Raimundo: No problem, hey listen, if your not doing anything, I'm gonna be having a little poker game with a few of the guys back at the hotel, you in?

Clay: Sure, just as soon as I'm done here

Raimundo: Okay, see you later

Clay: You too

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the AWE Championship!!!

(Hero by Chad Kroeger featuring Josey Scoot)

Announcer: Introducing the Challenger, from Jump City, the Boy Wonder, Robin!!! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: Here we go Jimmy, the Main Event is about to begin, I can't wait!

Jimmy: Robin stated that Steve's title reign was just luck, and he won't hold anything back to obtain the title

AJ: Still, It can be anyone's game here tonight

(King of Kings by Motorhead plays, but King of Kings is replaced with King of Goths)

I was wearing a Black Cloak, and a Skull Mask with Crown. I did the entrance of Triple H.

Announcer: And his opponent, from Texas, he is the AWE Champion, the King of Goths, Steve Jones!!! (Crowd Cheers)

AJ: In the words of the Great Hall of Famer, Jim "JR" Ross, this is gonna be a Slobberknocker!

Jimmy: I agree

Both me and Robin give each other a good luck handshake and waited for the bell to ring. The Ref held up the Title for the crowd to see and handed it over to an official, he then called for the bell.

*Bell Rings*

Me and Robin start off with a Test of Strength. I obtain the upper hand by pushing Robin into the turnbuckle, I gave him several chops across the chest, I then hoisted him up to the top turnbuckle followed by me, I was preparing to go far a SuperPlex . Robin, however, countered with a few shots to the head, I stumbled off, placing a hand above my right eye, I turned around and met a Hurricarana. I stumbled to get to my feet, but ended up stumbling into the opposite turnbuckle. That's when Robin speared me into the turnbuckle, he then did two backflips and speared me again. I fell to my bottom that's when Robin ran to the other side, he then ran and jumped on the middle turnbuckle and grabbed hold of the top rope, he then pushed himself off, still holding on to the top rope. He was attempting to fall back and kick me into the turnbuckle but I managed to stand up and grabbed a hold of him. I ran with him to the middle of the ring and gave him a Spine buster.

AJ: So far its back and forth, both men one-upping each other

Jimmy: Did I tell you it was going to be a great match?

When I gave Robin the spine buster, I walked over to the ropes for a quick breather. Robin had lifted himself up using the ropes on the opposite side, I decided to clothesline him over the top rope. Robin countered by lifting me up and throwing me over the top rope and onto the floor. I landed hard on my right knee, I could feel one or two of the fan's hands patting me on my shoulder as I braced myself against the barracade, favoring my right knee. I toughed it out, though, and pulled myself up, but Robin was waiting for me, he pulled back on the top rope and sling-shot himself over and onto me.

Ref: 1...2...3...

AJ: What a dive from Robin

Jimmy: Steve might have hurt his knee coming down from the top ropes

AJ: Lets hope he doesn't further injure it

Robin stood up and helped me up, he looked back at the steel steps, he tried to irish whip me but I reversed it and irish whipped him into the steel steps, I slid into the ring, avoiding being counted out by the ref.

Ref: 4...5...6...7...8...9

Robin managed to crawl in at the last second. I lifted him up and irish whipped, when he came back, I jumped and caught his face with my right knee. I nearly collapsed when I landed on the mat on my right leg, but was able to go for the cover.

Ref: 1...2

Robin managed to kick out. I lifted him up again and irish whipped him again, however, when he came back, I gave him a Double-A Spinebuster. I taunted by yelling and grabbing hold of my chest, indicating I was going for the Heartache. I walked over to the turnbuckle and waited for Robin to get up. When he did, and turned around, I went for it. He countered by drop-toeing my into the middle rope. He then motioned his arms like a bird opening his wings. He ran into the opposite ropes and towards me, he performed the Robin Claw (619). I stumbled back and fell to the mat. Robin became pre-occupied as he taunted for the crowd. He did this for a few seconds and climbed to the top rope for the Robin Splash (Frog Splash), I was able to shake the Robin Claw and jumped to the middle rope and climb to the top rope, I landed a few clubs to the back and prepared to perform my Darkness Falls from the top rope.

AJ: Don't tell me Steve is attempting to pull off a Darkness Falls from the top rope!!!

Jimmy: Desperate times call for Desperate measures they say

I successfully pulled off the Darkness Falls but when me and Robin landed on the mat, might right knee was the first body part to hit the mat, I was unable to go for the cover as I rolled away from Robin and grabbed my knee. I screamed from the Pain as realized Robin was down, I slowly pulled myself across the mat and cover Robin.

Ref: 1...2

Robin managed to roll the shoulder out at the last second. Frustrated by this, I struggled to my feet and hoisted Robin up. I lifted him up onto the top rope to go far the Darkness Falls again from it. When I stepped on the turnbuckle, however, my knee wouldn't let me climb, this gave Robin a chance to grab my head and started head butting it. I fell back and held my knee after I landed. Robin stood up on the top rope and did a Robin Splash.

Ref: 1...2...3!!!

*Bell Rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, AND NEW!!!!!!! AWE CHAMPION!!!!!!! ROBIN!!!!!!!!

AJ: Good God Almighty, Good God Almighty, Robin has won the Championship!!!!!

Jimmy: I cannot believe it!!! The Boy Wonder has made History!!!

Robin knelt up and places his hands over his eyes and started crying. The Ref got the belt and handed Robin the title. Robin could only stare at the title as he grabbed it and put his face against it, still crying. The rest of the Teen Titans were the first to come down the ramp and enter the ring. They started to clap and congratulate Robin. Eventually, the rest of the roster made their way down and cheered for Robin. Kevin and Rolf helped me up. I limped to Robin and smiled, I then gestured my hand for a handshake. Robin gladly accepted as I lifted his arm up and celebrated with him.

(Rap Music)

The GM made his way to the ring and clapped for Robin when he asked for the Mic.

GM: What a Match. Best I have ever seen in my career, and speaking of which, its time to announce the new GM. Now, if it wasn't for this man, none of the new champions wouldn't be crowned at the Biggest Stage of them all, Wrestlenation. Lets here it for the New GM of AWE….Steve Jones!!!

(New Day by Adelitas Way plays)

AJ: What!?! The New GM was the AWE Champion all along?

Jimmy: Well I'll be, the surprises never stop, do they?

Everyone started clapping for me and Robin as Fireworks started going off and confetti rained down.

AJ: This has been the best Wrestlenation ever!!!

Jimmy: Don't faint on me pal. It will all start over tomorrow night, with New GM Steve Jones

AJ: I hope everyone enjoyed this spectacular edition of Wrestlenation, Good Night Everyone!

*Promo*

_Man: It only happens once a year…_

_Announcer: Here is your winner….AND NEW AWE CHAMPION!!!!……._

_Man: Where Legends are made…._

_AJ: Robin has won the Championship!!!!!_

_Man: And Champions are born…_

_Jimmy: I cannot believe it!!!! _

_Man: This is where it all begins…Again_

_Announcer: Welcome to Wrestlenation!!!! _

_Man: Wrestlenation II….Live August 29, in Los Angeles, California_

_*Promo Ends*_

_(Loaded by Shattersphere plays a Music Video of what happened during Wrestlenation I) _

_Looks like it's just another night with the bottle and me_

_We share a lot in common as we grow empty_

_It's been a little while since I dropped your name_

_I didn't bother, didn't care, but never felt the same_

_(wooooooooooo)_

_I know they won't understand me_

_(wooooooooooo)_

_I'm hanging my own head down in shame_

_Looks like it's just another night with the bottle and me_

_We share a lot in common as we grow empty_

_Just get me loaded and I swear that this will all make sense_

_Without you next to me, I'm only second best_

_I taste you in my drink, intoxicating my bloodstream_

_I've heard the angels cry me a song of misery_

_(wooooooooooo)_

_I know they won't understand me_

_(wooooooooooo)_

_I'm hanging my own head down in shame_

_Looks like it's just another night with the bottle and me_

_We share a lot in common as we grow empty_

_Just get me loaded and I swear that this will all make sense_

_Without you next to me, I'm only second best_

_In my darkest place_

_I don't care what' right and wrong_

_In my darkest place_

_I don't care what' right and wrong_

_So take me by the heart and let me know that I'm not alone_

_So take me by the heart and let me know that I'm not alone_

_In my darkest place_

_In my darkest place_

_I have suffered long enough_

_Looks like it's just another night with the bottle and me_

_We share a lot in common as we grow empty_

_Just get me loaded and I swear that this will all make sense_

_Without you next to me, I'm only second best_

_(wooooooooooo)_

_I'm only second best_

_(wooooooooooo)_

_I'm only second best_


End file.
